


I love You Baby

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, One Shot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: You and Paz spend some time before your honeymoon ends.Prompt: Turn one of the last texts sent to you into a story: “I love you Baby”
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Original Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Kudos: 22





	I love You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing smut. (not my first time writing it) I love Paz so much because of course I would fall for a character that has 2 seconds of screen time. I hope he gets more in the second session of the Mandalorian. Any way I love my big blue boy. I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I love you all so much pls stay safe in these trying times.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome as always

Rolling over in your bed you hit a warm wall, that seemed to rise and fall at a steady rate. Whipping around you soon realised that this fear was completely unfounded as this mass of heat was simply you riddur Paz. You still were not used to waking up next to him as you had only married five days ago. “Hey baby are you ok?” Paz whispered his blue eyes scanning yours. “Huh? Oh... oh yes, I just can’t believe I get to see your face for the rest of my life. And I can’t believe we only have two days of our honeymoon left.” (honeymoon was a stretch. The tribe gave all newlyweds one week off form their duties and most couples just stayed in their rooms and fucked.) Paz smirked and rolled over so that he was on top of you. “Well my dear riddur why don’t we not waste any more time of this week, I rather fancy what we did last night.” At this your cheeks blushed red and you simply nodded. 

Paz did not even need to take you clothes of as you had both fallen asleep naked after a long night of passion. He was already hard as he rubbed his member across your slit. “Paz… please don’t tease me” you mumbled. “Oh my darling I would not dare tease you. But I need to get you ready.” At this he slipped in and you moaned so loudly you were sure the whole clan heard you. Paz picked up the pace and his cock kept hitting that spot that had you clenching around him. “I’m… fuck… I’m going to… mhn… fill you up… you’re not leaving this bed till I know your pregnant.” Paz managed to grunt this out as he pounded your pussy. At this you moaned into his neck and Paz smirked. “Oh you like that huh? You like the idea of me putting a baby in you.” You could not speak but manged out a garbled “Yes”. Paz could feel himself getting close and so reached between your legs and rubbed your clit. Soon you felt that tell-tale pressure in your stomach and Paz could tell this. “yes, good girl let it all out. Cum on my cock.” At this you let go and felt your legs start to shake. Paz followed soon after and he let out a loud moan as he split his sticky seed in your womb. Paz collapsed next to you and whispered “I love you baby” in your ear.


End file.
